Mama
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Sofia and Arizona have mama/daughter time. One-Shot. Short and sweet family moment.


**Prompt:** Sofia and Arizona have mama/daughter time.

**AN:** _Short and sweet (I hope!) with a little bit of Calzona at the end_.

"Hey big girl, its just me and you tonight," Arizona bent down and picked up Sofia, placing a kiss on her chubby cheeks, "Mommy got called into work tonight to do a big surgery."

She walked them to the bathroom, where she was already running a bubble bath for Sofia. She placed the little girl in the tub and reached down for the basket of toys.

"Okay what is it going to be today, hippo or ducky?" Arizona held both toys up in front of Sofia. Sofia laughed and reached out for the hippo, "Okay hippo it is!"

Arizona knelt down in front of the bathtub and began to play with her daughter. They played peek-a-boo with the hippo and Sofia thought it was funny when she splashed Arizona and the blonde ducked out of the way. Arizona couldn't imagine that life got any better than this. She loved spending time with Sofia.

The water began to cool down and the bubbles faded, telling Arizona it was time to get Sofia ready for bed. She wrapped her little girl in a towel, drained the water and walked back into Sofia's room. She placed her on the change table.

"Okay, what PJs are we going to wear tonight? The nice pink butterfly one Mama bought you…" Arizona held the butterfly onesie closer to Sofia, "Or the striped boring one Mommy bought you?"

Sofia reached for the closest one to her, which by no coincidence was the butterfly one.

"You're just full of good choices today aren't you?" Arizona laughed as she finished dressing Sofia and picked her back up. Arizona walked over to the kitchen with Sofia sitting on her hip and opened the fridge. She pulled out an already made bottle and closed the door.

"Are you hungry big girl?" Arizona put the bottle in the microwave and turned it on as Sofia started to fuss in her arms, "I know, I know hold on a second okay?"

Arizona grabbed the bottle from the microwave, dabbed a few drops on her wrist and gave the bottle to Sofia. She rocked the little girl in her arms as she made her way back to the bedroom. She sat in the chair and began to rock as Sofia lay in her arms, bottle in mouth. She sat quietly, smiling to herself as she looked at her daughter. She loved the fact that Sofia had Callie's eyes; it was the first thing she had noticed about her wife when they met. Her eyes were so beautiful, yet full of sadness and hope. She remembered being nervous when she first approached Callie but when their lips met she had never felt so alive. Arizona sighed at the memory as she looked back down at Sofia, who was now done with her bottle. She lifted her up, patted her back and carried her to the crib.

"Okay pretty girl its time to go to sleep, okay?" Arizona gently placed Sofia in her crib and turned on the mobile above her head, "I'll stay here till you fall asleep okay?"

"Ma-ma," Sofia mumbled as she fussed around in her crib. It was the first time Arizona had really heard the word clearly. It was the first time it didn't sound like babbling. She heard mama.

"Yeah big girl, Mama is here," Arizona grinned from ear to ear as a few happy tears left her eyes, "I'm always going to be here okay?"

"I'm going to be here for you and Mommy. I'll always love you and protect you. I'll be there by your side no matter what. And if any girl…or boy, whatever you want…" Arizona laughed at herself as Sofia closed her eyes to the sound of Arizona's voice, "…hurts you I'll kick their butt okay? You're my baby girl and I love you so much."

Arizona kissed Sofia's forehead before she turned to walk out of the room. She was stopped by her wife standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"How long have you been standing there? Wait, what happened to your surgery?" Arizona walked past Callie and into the kitchen to clean up her previous mess.

"Long enough, and the patient died on the table," Callie took off her jacket and walked over to her wife, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist.

"Oh I'm sorry," Arizona turned into her wife's arms and gave her a kiss, "What?"

"Nothing, I just love how you are with her." Callie gave Arizona another kiss before walking away.

"You want some dinner? I think there are some leftovers here," Arizona opened the fridge door.

"No, I could go for some wife time in a hot bath though," Callie poked her head out the bedroom doorway, flashing a grin in Arizona's direction.

"That sounds perfect,"

"Don't forget the monitor!"

Arizona grabbed the baby monitor off the kitchen counter and followed the scent of freshly lit candles to the bathroom.

_**AN: Let me know what you guys thought, I'm not 100% comfortable writing "family" fics and this is one of my first! Let me know what I can do better or what you guys liked. :**_)


End file.
